My Little Girl
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: A baby makes love stronger, the days shorter, the nights longer, savings smaller and a home happier. Sequel to Jean's Surprise for Loulouberry
1. Chapter 1

**I'm dedicating this one to Loulouberry who wanted more to my other fic Jean's Surprise. Hope you like it honey xx**

…

 **My Little Girl**

 **Hathaway/Innocent**

 **Chapter 1**

…

James knocked lightly on the large oak door when he heard the cries of the young infant on the other side, the cries becoming louder and louder. The door opened and Jean appeared in front of James, her shoulder length hair tucked behind her ears, her face without make-up, clearly tired from lack of sleep.

"Hi, I thought I'd pop around…check on you." James smiled towards her.

"Come on in."

Jean stepped aside to allow James inside and quietly closed the door behind her; she followed him through to her front room to see him leaning over the basinet by the window, Hope staring up at him as she cried. Jean came up beside him, running a hand through her hair as he looked at her.

"You're exhausted." He stated, his arm coming around her, pulling her towards him.

"She won't stop crying, colic."

James leaned in and lifted Hope and held her close to his chest and rocked her back and forth gently, Jean gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving to make them some tea. He took a seat on the couch as he began to sing softly to her, the cries became softer and eventually eased as Hope began to close her eyes as James continued to sing softly. He looked up when Jean came back and set two cups down on the coffee table before sitting down next to James.

"You're a natural with her."

"Hey, it will get easier." James said, taking hold of her hand.

"Will it, I haven't slept in three days James…I'm so tired. I miss my work, I miss being in control."

"It's not been easy on you I know."

"I just still can't quite believe all this has happened, eight weeks ago everything was normal, and everything was heading in the right direction. I'd signed my divorce papers, my job as Chief Super was going from strength to strength and then hours later I'm in the hospital with you by my side giving birth to a child I didn't even know I was carrying."

…

James got up and placed Hope back in the basinet before sitting back down beside Jean and wrapped his arm around her as she leaned in and lay her head on his chest.

"You heard what the doctor said when she was born, lots of women can go a whole pregnancy without realising they're even pregnant." He placed a soft kiss to her head as she moved closer.

"I'm not just any woman James; I'm Chief Superintendent for god sake."

"Even you can make a mistake you know, you're human."

"I honestly can't thank you enough for being there for me and not just in the hospital when Hope was born, but after too."

"What about Andrew, he is Hope's father."

"James, Andrew wants nothing to do with her. He's happy with Jessica now and he said he doesn't want to mess that up."

"He said that, some men don't deserve to be fathers."

Jean looked up when she heard the hurt in James voice; she leaned up and kissed him, running her hand down his cheek.

"You don't speak much about your family."

"We weren't close; my father wasn't the most maternal man in the world. He worked hard; we never really spoke much if I'm honest."

"And your mother?"

"Left when I was six, I don't think children were ever really in her plan."

"James I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I'm happy now and that's what matters."

"Why haven't you ever told Lewis about your parents?"

"How do you know I haven't?"

"We do talk you know, we both worry."

"I don't know, never been the right time I suppose."

"He does care about you."

"I know he does."

"He's been more of a father to me that my own father ever was that's for sure."

"You should tell him that, I think he'd like to hear it."

"You think so."

"I do."

"You make it easy to talk about this, I feel like I can tell you anything."

"You can tell me anything James…I'm always here, just like you've been for me."

"I still am, I meant what I said at the hospital Jean. We're all here for you, anytime…especially me."

She looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed her, her arm lying across his stomach as she closed her eyes.

…

Jean woke up the next morning, feeling more alive than she had in days. She looked at the clock on the bedside cabinet and saw that it was nearly 9am. She sat up in confusion; she'd slept for 8 hours straight. She got out of bed and quickly showered before slipping on a pair of jeans and blue blouse before walking through to the smell of bacon and toast. She smiled when she entered the kitchen to see James holding Hope in his arms, a bottle in his hand as he fed her. He looked up to see Jean standing in the doorway watching him, looking more like the old Jean Innocent.

"Oh hi, morning." He smiled.

"Good morning."

"I hope you don't mind, this daughter of yours was getting a little hungry so I thought it best to feed her."

Jean came over to them and leaned up and kissed James before taking Hope in her arms and taking over breakfast duty. She took a seat at the table as James began buttering some toast and placing bacon on the plate before sitting it down in front of Jean.

"Breakfast ma'am." He smiled, taking a seat beside her.

"Enough of the ma'am thank you."

"Sorry."

When Hope was finished eating, James took her and began to burp her while Jean ate her breakfast.

"So, how did you sleep?" he asked.

"The best sleep I've had in weeks, speaking of which…how exactly did I get to bed."

"I carried you."

"You didn't."

"I did try to wake you but well, you were so tired and I didn't have the heart too."

"And how did I get in my night things?" She said with a glint in her eye.

"Don't worry, I kept my eyes closed the whole time, I swear."

"Well, thank you. I feel a lot better today and thank you for looking after Hope."

"It's what I'm here for."

Jean looked up at the clock then back to James before taking Hope.

"You're going to be late Sergeant."

"Nope, I'm not in until 11am."

"You know, just because I'm not in the office doesn't mean you can make your own hours."

"It's unpaid leave, your replacement authorised it."

"What's she like then?"

"She's okay, she's not you. She's definitely more…well…"

"What…laid back."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Of course not, so she's popular then."

"She's liked, but then so are you? Stop being jealous, you've nothing to worry about, she's not replacing you."

"Isn't she?"

"DSI Dodson is just, she has her own ways of working, that's all. It doesn't mean we like you any less, you should meet her, you'd like her."

"Looking like this."

"You're beautiful."

"I don't feel beautiful, I need a haircut…I need to lose some weight."

"Will you stop, you only had a baby eight weeks ago, give yourself time. I have to go, can I come by later?"

"I'd love that."

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

James got up and kissed Hope's forehead before capturing Jean's lips, letting her know how much he felt for her.

…

To Be Continued…

 **As you can see I've introduced a new character, well not so much new if you watch Scott & Bailey and worship DSI Julie Dodson as I do xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

…

 ** _6 months later_**

…

James heard the radio playing in the background when he opened his eyes to look at the clock by his bedside; he ran a hand over his face before turning to see Jean's side of the bed empty. He got up and pulled on his clothes before walking out to the kitchen to see Hope in Jean's arms being fed, Jean looked up when she saw James and offered him a smile.

"Good morning."

"Morning, how are my two favourite girls today." He said, leaning down to kiss Jean.

"Wonderful, we thought we'd go for a walk in the park this afternoon while you're at work."

"Looks like you'll get a nice day for it."

"I do hope so, we….oh."

The knock at the door interrupted them, Jean was on her feet, quickly handing Hope to James.

"That'll be Laura."

"Laura, it's 7am."

"I am aware of that; we're going for a run."

"You're going for a run."

"Are you just going to repeat everything I say?" She spoke in her Chief Superintendent voice as she went to answer the door.

Laura walked through behind Jean, dressed in black leggings, vest top and hoodie, looking far more awake than James felt.

"Good morning James."

"Morning."

"So are you nearly ready?" She said turning to Jean.

"Just need to grab my sweatshirt, just a second."

Laura watched the way James held Hope close to him as he fed her; it was quite a treat to see James looking so relaxed. She couldn't deny her surprise when she'd found out that James and Jean were an item but she was happy for them. After all Jean had been through with her marriage and divorce, it was nice to see her happy again.

"Jean, why the sudden fascination for running?" He asked when she returned.

"Oh come on James, I told you a few months back that I needed to lose some weight, well Laura's agreed to be my running partner…every morning before you go to work."

"We might even squeeze in a night time run if you feel up to it."

"I wouldn't say no to that." She smiled.

"Jean, you don't need to lose weight, you're perfect as you are."

"Isn't he sweet, all I got of Robbie was "Well if it keeps you out of trouble?

Jean walked over to James, leaning down to kiss Hope before she left.

"I already told you, I don't feel like the old me."

"That's because you're not, you had a hell of a shock 8 months ago when she arrived, you're a new mother and you need time."

"James you are lovely but I'm doing this."

She waved them goodbye before she left with Laura, the door slamming behind them.

"Lose weight? Mummy didn't even know she was pregnant with you in the first place did she huh, she was perfect…and still is." He spoke softly as Hope looked up at him.

…

Laura often went running but decided to choose a slower pace to allow Jean to get use to it; they did some stretching exercises by the canal before they set off.

"How are you doing Jean?" She asked after thirty minutes.

"Yeah…okay I think."

"Do you want to take a break, get your breath back?"

"Would you mind?"

"No, of course not."

They came to a stand still near the end of the banking, Jean leaning down, hands on her knees as she caught her breath. Laura came over to her, running her hand over her friends back.

"Just try and take some steady breathes, here…drink some of this, you need to stay hydrated."

Jean took the water from her and took a few sips before passing it back to Laura.

"Thanks Laura."

"You okay."

"Yeah I think so, how am I doing?"

"You're doing great, it takes time and you're not use to running."

"You can say that again."

"You know you didn't put on that much weight while you were pregnant, in fact it's not even noticeable. You didn't even know about Hope's existence until the very end anyway."

"I know." She sighed, taking a seat on the grass.

Laura eyed her closely before coming down to sit beside her, giving her a gentle nudge.

"Alright…what's this sudden fascination with getting fit really about?"

"I already told you that…"

"Come on Jean, this is me you're talking to. What's going on here?"

Jean ran a hand through her hair before turning to Laura, worry in her eyes.

"I'm fifty one years old Laura and I worry."

"About what exactly, you have James, a beautiful little girl and a wonderful Son, who I might add is yet to meet the lovely James."

"Yes I know, I will."

"Is this about James?"

"I don't want him to look back and regret anything; I don't want to get old before I really have too and I…"

"So this is about staying younger to keep James."

Jean nodded as Laura wrapped an arm around her friends shoulder.

"I know you're still a little emotional after having Hope so please forgive me when I say this but you're a bloody idiot sometimes Jean Innocent."

"Thanks very much."

"Well really, this is James Hathaway we're talking about and he has never…ever been that superficial. He loves you for you, not your looks, not your weight. You heard what he said back at the house, you're perfect as you are. He doesn't care about how thin you are…he probably didn't tell you what I'm about too but a few weeks back…I was at the station dropping off some blood samples and you know that delivery girl that always brings the supplies for your printers and so forth."

"What about her."

"Well, I was busy talking to Robbie about my finds regarding the samples and she was quite openly flirting with your man, asking him all about his weekend and if he might be interested in going out with her sometime and do you know what he said."

Jean shook her head watching as Laura pulled her closer so that their foreheads touched.

"He told her that he was in a loving relationship with his Chief Superintendent, they had a little girl and that he couldn't be any happier with his life…right, so stop all this talk about your not being good enough for him because it's utter crap. You are a beautiful, intelligent and loving woman and James thinks the world of you, for the very few people that boy has dated in the time we've known him…he's never showed as much love and admiration towards them as he has for you and Hope. He loves you more than anything else in this world. If you want to keep running, to get fit then we'll do it, but we'll do it because you want too, not for James…for you."

Jean wiped a few tears from her eyes as she pulled back and smiled at Laura.

"Thanks Laura, I really needed to hear that."

"Good…now, do you want to keep doing this or shall we call it a day. It's up to you."

"We carry on."

"We do."

"Yeah….for me."

"Okay, let's get going then."

Laura was on her feet and extended her arm to help Jean up, waiting for Jean to get herself together before they went on to finish their morning run.

…...

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all have been reviewing this story, I'm glad you're all enjoying it xx**

…

 **Chapter 3**

…...

 _2 weeks later_

...

James and Robbie were sitting in the park across the road from the station, the sun shining down as they ate their lunch. James could feel Robbie's eyes on him every so often, finally releasing a sigh as he turned his attentions to his Inspector.

"Alright…what is it?" James asked, staring him down.

"Don't know what you mean lad."

"Cut the crap Sir, you clearly have something on your mind so out with it."

"Aright listen, we're not interfering and we weren't gossiping…it just came up in conversation."

"What did?"

"Jean…"

"What about her?"

"This getting fit business, trying to lose weight."

"Yes I know, she's convinced she needs to lose the baby weight….I keep telling her she doesn't need too."

"It's not the baby weight man….it's you."

James looked at him closely, a blank expression on his face.

"What do you mean it's me?"

"Laura was telling me that Jean got a bit upset during their running session a few weeks back, she's trying to stay young for you."

"What why…I mean I never said she had too. She's perfect the way she is, I told her as much."

"Well maybe she needs to hear it again."

"I'll make sure she does."

James took a drink of his water before lightening a cigarette, turning back to Robbie.

"You know she's jealous of the new boss." James said.

"What Dodson…why?"

"I made the mistake of telling Jean how well liked Julie was, now Jean thinks we don't need her back."

"Well I hope you told her not to be so bloody stupid, I like DSI Dodson but Jean's our Chief Super and I have a hell of a lot of respect for her."

"You should tell her that."

"Gladly." Robbie smiled, eating the last of his sandwich.

…

There had been a note on the kitchen table when James had arrived home to say that Jean had gone to visit her son Chris with Hope and that she'd be back in time to make dinner. James gave a small smile as he read the note and decided to begin dinner himself. He had a quick look in the fridge and decided to make vegetable lasagne, Jean's favourite. He spent the afternoon preparing dinner and finding Jean's favourite wine before having a quick shower. He was sitting on the sofa; his eyes closed listening to music when he heard the front door. He was on his feet and into the hallway to see Jean bending down to pick Hope out of the stroller.

"Hey, I wondered where you'd got too." He smiled.

"Sorry, Chris wanted to spend some quality time with his little sister. It still sounds so strange saying that." She smiled.

"How is Chris?"

"Good, loving his life as a PC."

"He's be just like his mother one day."

"God help him."

"Well I've made dinner, does Hope need fed."

"She does, I'll do it before I grab a quick shower."

"No you go have your shower, I'll feed her."

"You sure?"

"Jean…go."

She gave him a quick kiss before passing Hope to him and running up the stairs. James tended to Hope why keeping an eye on the Lasagne in the over. He took a seat at the table and looked down at she stared at him, a small smile on his face as he ran a finger down her cheek.

"You'll be a stunner just like your mother one day; I'll never let you out of my sight."

"Sorry I took so long, was enjoying the heat." Jean said, appearing in the doorway.

"No rush, have a seat. I'll just put this one down and get you some wine."

"I can do it."

"Will you just do as you're told for one, please?"

Jean nodded and took a seat as she waited for James to put Hope down. He returned a few minutes later and poured her some wine before taking her hand and guiding her through to the living room.

"I thought we were having dinner?" She asked.

"Another 20 minutes yet, beside…I wanted to talk."

"Oh."

She watched him closely as he took a seat beside her and passed her the wine. She brought her legs up and curled them under her before taking a sip of her wine.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"You tell me."

"Okay, well not that I'm aware off."

"Are you happy?"

"Am I happy, of course? I have you, Hope…Chris, my work…well eventually." She smiled.

"Robbie and I were talking at lunch today and he mentioned the real reason you've began running in the mornings."

"Ahhh, Laura."

"Don't be mad at her, she worried about her friend."

"I know."

James moved closer to Jean, taking her glass and setting it on the coffee table before taking hold of her hand.

"I told you, right from the start…you're beautiful just as you are. I know this isn't because of having Hope but to keep me interested but you really don't need to do that."

"James I…."

"I fell in love with you, the very first time I met you. You have never tried to be anyone or anything but what and who you are and I love that about you. I will never love anyone the way I love you and you don't need to lose weight or try to look younger for me. If you want to do this to be healthier then fine, but do it for yourself and only for you."

"I've been stupid, haven't I?"

"A little, I can't begin to imagine what you women go through with your looks and weight loss and I know that part of the running is because you feel light you put on some weight carrying Hope. I can't imagine the effect carrying a child inside you for 9 months could have on you but I do want to help you, if you let me. If you want to go running, join a gym, take up a hobby fine…I'll look after Hope while you do all of that. But don't ever change who you are inside, because that's the woman I fell in love with and I don't want to lose her."

Jean smiled softly at him before leaning in and placing a light kiss to his lips before laying her head on his chest.

"Oh James, I love you so much. If only I'd met you years ago."

"We have each other now, that's all that matters."

"I wish so much that you were Hope's real father, Andrew doesn't deserve the title."

"Hey, as far as I'm concerned…she is."

"I want to make it legal."

"What."

"I want you down as Hope's father, on paper. Andrew wants nothing to do with her and you've been there for her since the day she was born. I want to put you down legally as Hope's father, adopt her. What do you say."

"I say yes." He smiled, taking Jean in his arms.

The broke apart when the oven began to beep.

"That's be dinner."

"What are we having anyway?" she asked.

"Your favourite."

"Lasagne?"

"Of course."

"You really are a keeper."

He took hold of her hand and helped her from the couch as they made their way in to the kitchen to enjoy their dinner.

…

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…

The phone buzzed two or three times before Julie finally picked up the phone, taking her glasses off and throwing them on the desk in front of her.

"DSI Dodson, oh good afternoon Sir, yes absolutely we're all ready this end…it should be fun…oh is she? She never said, yes she's one of the best Detective Chief Inspectors I know…alright right, I'll see you tonight, goodbye."

Putting the phone down, Julie looked up when James and Robbie entered her office, well Jean's office, offering both men a small smile.

"Gentlemen, how's things with the Keating case?"

"We just have a few reports to type up ma'am then it's officially closed." Robbie replied.

"Wonderful, you've both done an excellent job with this gentleman."

"Thank you ma'am."

"So, are you both set for tonight?"

"Got my dance shoes all ready ma'am, Laura's looking forward to it."

"I'm glad….and James, will Jean be joining us tonight?"

"She will ma'am, it'll be the first time out for her since having Hope so she's really looking forward to it, to seeing everyone again."

"Good, I can't wait to finally meet the formidable Chief Superintendent Innocent."

"I think the feeling is mutual ma'am."

"Right, well then…get those reports finished as quickly as you can and head off home and I'll see you both tonight okay?"

"Thank you ma'am, come on lad." Robbie smiled as they walked out.

…

Jean was standing in front of her mirror as she tried on dress after dress and didn't feel comfortable in any of them.

"Damn it….I knew I should have gone shopping today, what's mummy going to do now sweetheart?"

Jean turned to see Hope staring at her as she played with one of the dresses lying on the bed.

"Maybe I shouldn't go mmmmm, just stay home with the one female who won't be judging me."

"JEAN…."

"In the bedroom."

James took of his jacket and hung it up before walking up the stairs to their bedroom and found Jean sitting on the bed, her satin robe wrapped around her and she picked up Hope.

"Wow, you cut your hair?" James stated.

"I did, I thought I'd treat myself for tonight, although I'm having second thoughts about going to be honest."

"What, why?"

"Oh James, I've tried on every dress I own and I just don't feel right in any of them. This is the first time I'm seeing out friends and colleagues since I had Hope and just don't want to feel like a bag lady."

James found himself smiling as she spoke and suddenly saw a hint of anger in her eyes.

"Why are you smiling, do you think this is funny because…."

"Jean, jean stop…just stop. We've had this discussion time and time again, you are perfect the way you are, you're beautiful, you're gorgeous and it doesn't matter what dress you wear, you will look utterly amazing in whatever dress you wear."

"I hate them all, why didn't I go shopping, I should have bought something today while Hope and I were out."

"Well, then perhaps it's just as well you have a boyfriend who knows you so well."

"What are you talking about?"

Jean watched as James went out in to the hallway and came back in with a big box in his hands and set it down on the bed, before picking Hope up in his arms.

"What's this?" Jean asked.

"It's a present….for you, open it."

Jean eyed him curiously before turning her attentions to the box and gently opened the lid before pulling the tissue paper aside. Her eyes went wide when she opened it to reveal a dark purple v neck dress lying in front of her.

"James, it's beautiful."

"Really, you like it."

"Are you kidding, I love it."

"Go and try it on, go on."

Jean made her way in to the bathroom while James sat Hope on his knee on the edge of the bed.

"Well Hope, your mummy better like her next gift." He smiled, kissing the top of Hope's head as she squirmed in his arms.

Jean came back out of the bathroom, a smile on her face as James watched how the dress clung to every beautiful curve of her body.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked.

"You look….beautiful."

"James…"

"No seriously, I am very good at dress shopping."

Jean came over to him, leaning down, and her hands on either side of his face and she kissed him.

"James, thank you so much, I really love it."

"Good, so get those shoes on while I grab a very quick shower and we'll head to this party."

Jean nodded as James carefully placed Hope in her play pen before jumping in the shower.

…

Robbie and Laura arrived at the Hotel and made their way to the ballroom that was reserved for Commander Taylor's retirement party, walking in; Robbie spotted Julie talking with a slightly smaller woman with dark hair whom he didn't recognise.

"I wonder who that is with Julie."

"Well, lets go and find out." Laura smiled.

They walked over to Julie and the mystery woman, Julie looking up when she saw the figures approaching.

"Robbie, Laura…good to see you both. I was beginning to wonder if you'd chickened out."

"Not at all ma'am."

"Please, for tonight it's Julie."

"Julie and you are?"

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me. This is Detective Chief Inspector Gill Murray."

"Hello." Gill smiled.

"DCI huh, so what nick are you from then."

"I work in MIT, Syndicate 9…Manchester."

"So you work closely with Julie then?" Laura asked.

"You could say that." She grinned.

"What am I missing?" Laura asked.

"We do liaise with one another's Syndicates from time to time but as well as that, what Gill is trying to say is that we're together. Gill's my partner."

"Oh, I see. Well, sorry, Robbie never said."

"That's because I didn't know love."

"It's not a problem is it?" Julie asked.

"Not at all, just a surprise."

"It's alright cock, not many people know….to be honest it's still knew to us too…isn't it slap." Gill smiled.

"Absolutely."

"Why don't we go get you two a drink, back in a tick?"

Robbie watched as Gill and Julie walked over to the bar, turning to Laura who was laughing.

"What's so funny love?"

"Your face, you don't actually have a problem with the fact that Julie's in a relationship with another woman are you?"

"Of course…she just never said."

"Well it's their business."

"And did she just call me cock?"

"Erm I think she did."

"And she called Julie slap."

"Must be pet names or a Manchester thing, anyway who cares? I think they look great together."

"Well I never said they…."

"Oh look its Jean and James."

Laura waved in their direction as they walked over to them.

"Hello you two, glad you made it." Laura smiled.

"Are you kidding, it's the first night out in months, I've been looking forward to it for weeks." Jean smiled before hugging Laura then Robbie.

"Jean you look stunning, that dress."

"Thank you, well you can thank James for that…a present."

"You have quite an eye James."

"She's always suited purple."

Jean smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So, is she here?" Jean asked.

"Ma'am?" Robbie replied.

"The famous DSI Dodson I've heard so much about. Decided not to grace us with her presence did she?"

"Acutally no, I'm right here."

Jean jumped before turning around to see the taller woman smiling at her.

"You must be Superintendent Innocent"

"And you're Julie Dodson."

"I am…nice to finally meet you Jean."

Julie held out her hand as Jean tried to relax before taking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too…Julie."

Robbie turned slightly and whispered in James ear.

"It's like a scene from a western; this could be an interesting evening lad."

"We better hide all the sharp objects."

…

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

…

The silence was almost deafening as Julie and Jean stared one another down before finally letting go of one another's hands.

"There you go you two." Gill said as she walked up handing Robbie and Laura their drinks.

"Oh thanks Gill. Jean…James, this is DCI Gill Murray, she's Julie's partner." Laura said, trying to lighten the mood.

"She's….her what." James answered, suddenly realizing what Laura had said.

"You heard me."

"Hello, Gill Murray."

Gill shook the hands of James and Jean before coming to Julie's side, her arm going around her waist.

"So, Jean it's nice to finally meet you at long last. James speaks very highly of you, well they all do." Julie smiled.

"I must be doing something right then."

"How's the baby?" Gill asked. "Oh sorry, Julie was telling me about you and James, the reason she was asked to step in a short notice."

"She's wonderful thank you…her names Hope."

"Hope…what a lovely name. I have a son myself, Sammy from my marriage to my arsehole of an ex husband." She joked.

"They don't get on." Julie added.

"What does he do your ex?" James asked.

"Same as me, though he's a higher rank…I often wonder how in the hell he managed that but hey ho."

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a drink." Jean said.

"I'll get it." James smiled.

"No it's okay, you mingle with DSI Dodson."

They watched as Jean made her way over to the bar, Laura about to follow her but she was stopped by Gill.

"You enjoy your evening, I'll talk to her."

"You barely know her." Laura added.

"Sometimes that's better…trust me yeah."

They all watched as Gill made her way over to the bar, coming up to Jean's side.

"Hey."

"I'm alright, really."

"You don't have to be jealous of her you know…Julie."

"I'm sorry; I'm not I just…."

"You can't fool me cock, I can see right through you."

"James is always talking about how great she is and how well Robbie gets on with her, sometimes I feel as though I'm not even missed; sorry…I know Julie's your partner but…."

"I understand really, your team are your family. You worry about them 24/7 but I wouldn't worry. Judging by the things Julie tells me about your boys, they care about you a great deal, James is crazy about you."

"I honestly don't know what I would have done without him, Hope was a complete surprise, when James took me to the hospital and the doctors told me I was in labour I just….I fell to pieces."

"The shock, I get it."

"I miss my work; it's been a part of my life for so long. I missed out on a lot of my son Chris growing up and I didn't want that for Hope but I just didn't realize how much I'd miss the place."

"It won't be for much longer though."

"Another 4 months, I would leave her with a nanny when I return but…"

"They have a crèche at your station don't they?"

"They do, I just don't know if I want her in the same place as murderers and so on."

"I know what you mean; all you want to do is protect her."

"I don't mean to be so rude to Julie; she's kept the place going for me."

"Hey, she doesn't hold anything against you….she isn't the type, trust me."

"I'll talk to her…and Gill thank you for talking to me, I find it hard with James sometimes. I think sometimes he just tells me what I want to hear."

"The boy loves you, he'd do anything to make you happy, I really wouldn't worry about Julie, she misses her own syndicate believe me. Come on, let's go and enjoy the evening."

…

Robbie and Laura were on the dance floor, Laura watching Jean closely.

"Love, she's fine."

"I know, she's my friend…I just worry about her. She misses you lot, god knows why." She joked.

"Hey, a bit below the belt love."

"Oh you know I'm kidding, she'd be lost without you two to reprimand from time to time."

"She'll be alright, once she's back, it'll be like she's never been away."

James was dancing with Gill so he could give Jean and Julie a little alone time to try and get better acquainted.

"So Jean, I can certainly see why you want to get back to work…they're a pleasure to work with those two."

"Pleasure, that's one word for them I guess." She said, giving a faint smile.

Julie got up and brought her chair around so she was sitting next to Jean, leaning close.

"Look Jean, you don't have to worry about me taking over your role. I don't want it, I am more than happy with my own syndicate believe me…I'm actually a little homesick to be honest. You're their boss, their friend…they care a great deal about you and they do want you back."

"I've been a bit of a fool haven't I?"

"Not at all, I get it I do. Just know you don't have to worry and you're free to drop by anytime, I'd love to meet Hope."

"I'm sure I could arrange that, thanks Julie."

"Not at all."

James and Gill came over to the table, Gill taking her place beside Julie.

"You two having fun out there?" Julie asked.

"He's quite the dancer, you could learn a thing or two slap."

"Cheeky cow."

"No fighting now ladies…Jean, come on."

"Where."

"It's your turn; I want at least one dance with my girlfriend tonight."

James held out his hand as he helped Jean to her feet and escorted her on to the dance floor. She stood in the middle of the room as James made his way over to the DJ, passing him something before walking back over to Jean. Laura and Robbie were watching every moment, Laura curious as to what was going on.

"I wonder what he's up to." She asked.

"You'll see." Robbie whispered to her.

"You know, what…what is it?"

"All in good time love…all in good time."

James stood in front of Jean before giving a signal to the DJ and the music began to place.

"James, what's going on?"

"I just thought you deserved something special tonight."

She smiled at him as his arm found its way to her waist, bringing her close to him as the music played.

…

 _ **I've seen the seven wonders of the world  
I've seen the beauty of diamonds and pearls  
But they mean nothing baby  
Your love amazes me**_

 _ **I've seen a sunset that would make you cry**_  
 _ **And colours of the rainbow, reaching across the sky**_  
 _ **The moon in all its phases**_  
 _ **Your love amazes me**_

 _ **Don't you ever doubt this love of mine**_  
 _ **You're the only one for me**_  
 _ **You give me hope, you give me reason**_  
 _ **You give me something to believe in**_  
 _ **Forever faithfully, your love amazes me**_

…...

Jean pulled back as kissed James before she smiled at him, a knowing look on her face.

"They're playing our song." She stated.

"I remember when we danced to it that night I found you in your office in tears, when your divorce was finalised."

"I remember."

"I took you out for dinner and we ended up back at my flat to dry off, remember it was raining."

"I do."

"I played you that song on my guitar, one of the first songs I learnt to play and then I put on the cd and we danced to it."

Laura's eyes never left the couple as she tried to see what was happening.

"Okay Robbie, out with it…what's going on."

"Just wait."

"Jean…I fell in love with you that night and I've never stopped. I've always found it hard letting people in to my life, only you, Laura and Robbie get the real me, you understand me. You and Hope are the most important women in my life, and even though she's not mine by blood, as far as I'm concerned she's my daughter."

"There's no doubt about that, you will always be her father James."

James kissed her cheek gently before getting down on one knee, everyone around them suddenly standing very still.

"Oh my god, is he…." Laura said, the shock in her voice.

"He's proposing." Julie stated.

"Nothing gets past you slap."

"Shut it you mad cow."

"James what are you doing." Jean whispered.

"I can't imagine my life without you and Hope, you gave me a family and I want to make this official so, Jean Innocent…will you marry me."

"Oh James...yes…yes I'll marry you."

James got up and placed the 24ct diamond ring on Jean's finger before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately as everyone around them began rejoicing the happy couple.

…

 _ **I prayed for miracles that never came  
I got down on my knees out in the pouring rain  
But only you could save me  
Your love amazes me**_

 _ **Don't you ever doubt this love of mine**_  
 _ **You're the only one for me**_  
 _ **You give me hope, you give me reason**_  
 _ **You give me something to believe in**_  
 _ **Forever faithfully, your love amazes me**_

 _ **Your love but only you could save me**_  
 _ **Your love amazes me**_

…...

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

…

 _ **6 months later**_

…

Jean was standing in the full length mirror of the hotel, Laura, Nell, Julie and Gill watching as she showed off the wedding dress.

"Oh my god, I think I'm going to cry." Laura smiled.

"Don't, you'll have me going too." Nell joked.

"Jean, you look absolutely beautiful." Gill added.

"You don't think it's too much?"

"Are you kidding me, you deserve this. My brother is one lucky man."

"Thank you Nell, it's nice of you too say."

They all turned when Hope began picking at the flowers on the chair.

"Hang on there kiddo, those aren't to be played with…your mummy will have you." Julie laughed, picking her up in her arms.

"You're a natural with her." Gill said, coming up beside her.

"Well I did get a lot of practice with Sammy when he was a baby didn't I?"

"Do you ever think about it?"

"Think about what?"

"A baby, you and me."

"You what, Gill have you been drinking already?"

"No I haven't been drinking, I'm serious. I love you, you love me. We've been together nearly 2 years…why don't we get married and have a baby."

"Gill, we're full time police officers, you're a DCI, I'm a DSI…it's hard work."

"Look I wasn't going to tell you but I've been doing some thinking lately."

"About?"

"I'm going to retire."

"You're…why."

"Honestly, after the Helen Bartlett fiasco…I've lost my nerve slap, I can't do it anymore. I don't want to do it anymore."

"Well hang on, if and only if we were to have a baby…who'd be carrying it."

"Why, you scared."

"No…okay maybe. I am older than you."

"Not by much."

"I'm no good with Gill."

"Okay I'll do it, if I'm still able."

"What if neither of us are, what if we're too old."

"Then there's always kids out there looking for homes."

"You've really been thinking about this haven't you?"

"I think it's time to settle down together, look how good you are with Hope. Wouldn't you like to be like that with our own baby?"

"Can I think about it?"

"Well of course you can, I'm not rushing you." She smiled, kissing her partner.

…

James stood at the front of the wedding hall with Robbie and Chris, nerves beginning to show on his face as the minister stood at the front.

"You okay lad." Robbie whispered.

"Of course."

"You're only marrying my mother you know, nothing to worry about…dad." Chris joked.

"That's not even funny."

"Well you will be my step dad."

"What if she's changed her mind?"

"She's only a few minutes late lad; the girls will make sure she gets here alright."

Before James could answer, they looked back when they heard the doors opening to see Gill and Julie walking to their seats at the front, Julie carrying Hope in her arms as they offered a smile. The music began to play as everyone stood up and turned to the door to see Jean walking down the aisle accompanied by Laura. James couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked towards him, thinking back to the day in the hospital room when she was panicking after the doctor had informed her that she was having a baby there and then. Jean telling James she couldn't do it, that she wasn't ready for another baby, not on her own. It had been rare to see Jean look as terrified as she had that day, but James had been determined to help her through it.

"Were you worried I wouldn't come." Jean whispered as she came to stand beside him.

"Not at all, you look beautiful." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

As the minister began everyone around them watched in amazement at their friends. Laura stood beside Robbie, taking hold of his hand as Jean and James read their vows to one another. Julie was keeping Hope occupied as Gill watched on, her arm coming around Julie's shoulder and kissing her.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife…you may now kiss the bride."

James turned to Jean who had tears in her eyes as James leaned in, his arm firmly on her waist as he kissed her with all the love he had.

...

The reception was in full swing when Gill came over to their table and handed Julie some juice.

"Are you sure you don't want some wine, I can take Hope."

"No it's fine…besides, I better get use to not drinking for a while."

Gill stopped what she was doing and turned to Julie in surprise.

"What, slap are you sure about this because I don't mind being the one too…"

"I know you'd do it, you had Sammy and I think I'd like to experience having a baby for myself, it will probably be my only chance."

"Slap, I don't know what to say."

"Say you're happy."

"I'm very happy, I love you so much Julie."

"Good, because I love you too."

James and Jean were in the middle of the dance floor, James are firmly around Jean as they danced to Frank Sinatra's The Way You Look Tonight. Laura had her head on Robbie's chest as she watched her two best friends.

"I can't believe they're finally married."

"Our turn next love."

"Why DI Lewis, was that a proposal?"

"If you like."

"Robbie honestly, I could think of a more romantic way to ask a girl."

"Laura Hobson you have been my love for the last 5 years and I'm only sorry that it's taken me this long to think about marriage. I love you and I want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Oh Robbie."

"Will you marry me?"

"I'll marry you, you old fool." She smiled as she leaned in and kissed him.

…

Jean found James out on the balcony a few hours later having a secret cigarette, her arms coming around him, causing him to jump.

"Caught in the act." He said, kissing her.

"Mmmm, it's fine."

"No, not any more. Starting tomorrow, I'm giving up."

"Well as much as I'd like you too, I'm not forcing you."

"I know but with Hope, I shouldn't smoke…hardly a good role model."

"If you're sure."

"More than sure."

"Are you happy James?"

"Are you kidding, I've just married the woman of my dreams. I've never been happier. So, how does it feel being Mrs Hathaway?"

"Mmmm, strange, but in a good way. I like it, very much."

"Good, I like it very much too. Are you glad to be back at work?"

"I am, I miss Hope obviously but, hopefully daycare won't be too bad at least until we can find a nanny."

"Well actually we don't need too."

"Oh?"

"I was talking with Nell and now that she's able to work from home, she'd offered to look after Hope during the day."

"We can't ask her to do that James."

"She offered and anyway…Hope is her niece, it's about time she pitched in." He smiled.

"You're terrible."

"But you married me anyway."

"Best decision I've ever made, I love you so much James."

"And I love you…Mrs Hathaway."

…

-Fin


End file.
